The KaSplat! Thanksgiving Day Parade
The KaSplat! Thanksgiving Day Parade is a Thanksgiving Parade hosted by KaSplat! And The host are PolarJack77. It used to be called "Polar Fun Parade" Till 2013 Balloons *Dinosaur (3rd Version, Sinclair Oil 2015) *Scrat and Acron (FOX, 2015) *Santa Garfield (3rd Version, PAWS Inc 2015) *Ronald McDonald (3rd Version, McDonald's 2015) *Angry Bird (Rovio,2015) *Holiday Strawberry Shortcake (Hasbro, 2015) *Thomas the Tank Engine (HIT Entertainment, 2014) *PeaShooter (PopCap, 2014) *Robloxian (ROBLOX, 2014) *Red Power Ranger (Sabran,2014) *Holiday Pikachu (Nintendo, 2014) *Finn & Jake (Cartoon Network, 2013) *Holiday Spongebob (Nickelodeon, 2013) *Snoopy & Woodstock (United Feature Syndicate, 2013) *Hello Kitty (Sanario, 2012) *Companion (KAWS, 2012) *Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA, 2011) *The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Eric Chale, 2011) *Julius (Paul Frank, 2011) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Abrams Books, 2010) *Po (DreamWorks, 2010) Retired *Toothless (DreamWorks, 2013-2015) *Papa Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation, 2012-2014) *Strawberry Shortcake (Hasbro,2010-2014) *Smurf (Sony Picture Entertainment, 2008-2011) *Astronaut Curios George (PBS Kids, 2008-2011) *Abby (Sesame Workshop, 2007-2013) *Popeye (Jay Ward Studios,2007-2010) *Snoopy (United Features Syndicate, 2006-2014) *Scooby-Doo ( 2nd version Hanna-Barbera, 2005-2009) *Super Grover (Sesame Workshop, 2004) *Chicken Little (Disney, 2004-2008;2010) *Spongebob SquarePants (Nickelodeon, 2004-2012) *Barney ( 2nd version HIT Entertainment, 2003-2010) *Garfield (PAWS Inc, 2003-2006) *Jenny Wakeman (Nickelodeon,2003-2010) *Kermit the Frog (The Jim Henson Company,2002-2012) *Little Bill ( Nickelodeon,2002-2007) *Charlie Brown ( United Features Syndicate,2002-2014) *Red Fraggle (The Jim Henson Company,2001-2006) *Curios George (Scholastic,2001-2004) *Smurfette (Sony Picture Entertainment, 2001-2007) *Bart Simpson (FOX, 2001-2009) *Cassie (Sesame Workshop,2000) *Bandleader Mickey Mouse (Disney,2000-2008) *Jeeves (Ask.com 2000-2009) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's, 2000-2005) *The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Eric Chale, 2000-2007) *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (General Mills,1999-2006) *Blue's Clues (Nickelodeon,1999-2014) *Skating Snoopy (20th Centruary FOX,1999-2002) *Cookie Monster (Sesame Workshop,1998-2005) *Dexter (Cartoon Network, 1998-2013) *Rugrats (Nickelodeon, 1997-2006) *Linus the Lionhearted (General Mills,1997-2003) *Bumpè (Scholastic, 1997-2001) *Oh Yeah! Jenny from Teenage Robot (Nickelodeon, 1997-2002) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Jay Ward,1996) *Lucky the Leprechaun (General Mills,1996-1999) *Arnold (Nickelodeon, 1996,2004) *Gumby (Rankin Bass,1996-2000) *Pac-Man (Namco, 1995-2001) *Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros. 1995-1998) *SkyDancer (Galoob,1995-1998) *Sam I Am (Dr. Suess,1995-2000) *Dudley the Dragon (YTV,1995-2000) *Barney (PBS Kids,1994-2002) *The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Suess,1994-1997) *Miss Piggy (The Jim Henson Company,1994-2005) *Cow (Chick-Fil-A, 1994-2001) *Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA, 1993-2001) *The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Eric Chale, 1993-1998) *Rex (Universal, 1993-1999) *Goofy (Disney, 1992-2000) *Elmo (Sesame Workshop, 1992-2004) *Humpty Dumpty (Humpty Dumpty Snack Foods,1992-2003) *The Grinch (Dr. Suess,1992-2001) *Mario (Nintendo, 1991-2002) *Babar (Nelvana, 1991-1996) *Tom & Jerry (Warner Bros. 1991-1999) *Mickey Mouse (Disney, 1991-1999) *Dudley Doo Right (Jay Ward Studios, 1990-1998) *Bart Simpson (FOX,1990-1997) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic, 1990-2004) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics, 1990-2002) *Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. 1989-1993) *Casper (Paramount,1989-1997) *Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil,1989-2000) *Chuck E Cheese (CEC Enterprises, 1989-1995) *Pink Panther (MGM,1988-2001) *Big Bird (Sesame Workshop, 1988-2001) *Snoopy and Woodstock (United Features Syndicated, 1988-1997) *Cinderella (Disney,1988-1997) *Mr. Potato Head (Hasbro, 1987-1999) *The Lorax (Dr. Suess, 1987-1997) *Paddigition Bear (The Wesitein Company 1987-1996) *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's, 1987-1994) *Betty Boop (United Features, 1986-1999) *Garfield (PAWS Inc, 1984-1999) *Raggedy-Ann (1984-1989; 2015) *Mr. Peanut (Planter's, 1984-1987) *Batman (DC Comics, 1984-1990) *Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera, 1983-1992) *Hershey Person (The Hershey Company, 1983-1994) *Rudolph the Red Nose Raindeer (Rankin Bass,1982-1993) *Eben Bear (Macy's, 1981) *Rocky (Jay Ward, 1981-1995) *Superman (DC Comics,1980-1995) *All Macy's Parade Balloons from the 70's (1980-1990) Floats Current *Cows on Parade (Chick-Fil-A, 2015) *Pokémon: Hoops and the Clash of Ages (Nintendo, 2015) *Cranberry Cooperation (Ocean Spray, 2015) *Cornal's Road Trip to Philadelphia (Kentucky Fried Chicken, 2015) *Rockin Around the Christmas Tree (Checker's/Rally's, 2015) *Snoopy's Doghouse (United Features Syndicate, 2015) *Girl Powered Spinning Machine (Goldie Bloc,2014) *Polar Express (Warner Bros. 2014) *Countdown to Summer (Crocs Shoes,2014) *Ice Cream Ski Resort (Carvel,2014) *A World of Surprises (SeaWorld,2013) *Goldfish on Parade (Pepperage Farm,2012) *Disneyland (Disney,2012) *Parade Superstars (KaSplat, 2011) *Bus (SEGA,2011) *Santa's Sleigh (KaSplat, 2009) *Wintertime in Central Park West (Delta Airlines, 2009) *Tom Turkey (Macy's, 2008) *Magic of Childhood (Fisher-Price, 2008) *Ronald's Shoe (McDonald's, 2008) *Inst-fur-ration Clock Tower (Build-a-Bear Workshop, 2007) *Bikini Bottom (Nickelodeon, 2007) *SantaLand Express (Macy's, 2006) Former *Just Nursery Rhymes and Fairytales Fallon/Balloonicles *Grizzly Bear,Ice Bear and Panda (Cartoon Network, 2015) (B) *Donut (Dunkin Dounuts, 2015) (B) *Mushroom Kingdom (Nintendo, 2014) (F) *Alfac Duck (Alfac,2014) (B) *Kool-Aid Man (Kraft Food, 2010,) (B) *Grinch (Dr. Suess,2007) (F) *Energizer Bunny (Energizer,2006) (B) Category:KaSplat!